The invention relates to methods and apparatus for retaining sub-components within an assembly. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are related to systems and apparatus for simplifying the installation and removal of an electronics assembly into a housing.
In oil and gas applications, flow computers are used for high-performance measurement and control functions, such as fiscal metering, custody transfer, batch loading, meter proving, multi-stream measurement, station monitoring/control and other applications. In order to provide flexible configurations and simplify maintenance, many of these flow computers utilize separate electronics modules to perform individual functions. Because a particular flow computer may only perform a limited number of functions, only those modules required to perform the needed functions are installed in the flow computer at a given time.
In order to provide a high level of configurability and customization, many flow computers are constructed so that the electronics modules can be easily changed or replaced. The electronics modules are often coupled to the flow computer by a retention system that supports field removal and replacement of electronics modules. Many of these retention systems utilize mechanical coupling mechanisms that require the use of a screwdriver, or other tool, to actuate. Many mechanical retention systems also take up valuable space within the flow computer housing, both for the retention system and for the space needed to provide tool access. In some instances the space needed for the retention system requires larger enclosures and system footprints.
Thus, the embodiments of the present invention are directed to methods and apparatus for retaining an electronics module that seek to overcome these and other limitations of the prior art.